Blade's Big Book Of Challenges
by The-Dragon-Blade
Summary: All of my challenges for the lovely NeonClan.
1. Challenge: Poetry

_In the dark I wandered_

_Alone, but not, I pondered_

_Over what I would do_

_What I had done_

_Over what would happen_

_What I had become_

_"Murderer"_

_"Crazy"_

_I can't help but think_

_I'm insane_

* * *

**Poem for Hollyleaf...**


	2. Challenge: Miss Perfect

_This is the story of an apprentice training to be the best warrior in all of the Clans. This is the story about me._

"Well done, Bramblepaw!"

"How did you catch a squirrel that big?"

_No. That's not me. That's my sister, Bramblepaw. She's got the good life. You know, the basic "little miss perfect" life._

"Ivypaw, well done. But try a bit harder next time."

_This is me. I'll never be perfect enough for them... No matter how hard I try, she'll always be better._

I make my way to the freshkill pile, shaking off the stress of what my mentor had said. I just need to try harder. My catch drops to the top of the pile, a mouse and a sparrow. I catch sight of Bramblepaw, surrounded by her friends. A tendril of envy squeezes my heart, but I shake it off. She's my sister. I should be proud of her.

She looks my way, and I grin. We've always been close. But there's a sheen to her tortoiseshell pelt that my grey one doesn't possess... And something about her amber eyes that I don't have in my hazel ones... Something that everyone likes better about her... It's never really bothered me.

I groom my pelt just as much as she does. I train just as hard. If they like her for her looks, it doesn't matter. Why try chasing after something I just don't have?

* * *

I pant heavily, my paws skidding across the sandy floor of the training hollow. I shake out my sweat-slicked fur, leaping at Hawkthorn with my paws outstretched. I crash into his side and bowl the newly-made warrior over, planting a paw on his chest.

"Got you that time," I chuckle.

He pushes up, thinking I've lost concentration, but my muscles are tensed, and ready. I shove him back down, giggling.

"Nope."

"Great StarClan, what will it take to catch you off guard?" He laughs.

I glance up at Lionfoot and Rosewing, my eyes questioning.

"Well done, Ivypaw." Rosewing mews proudly.

"Yes, you've passed the final part of the assessment." Hawkthorn leaps to his paws as I remove mine.

_I'm going to be a warrior!_

* * *

I skip all the way back to the camp, but I stop as I see Bramblepaw giggling as Hawkthorn whispers something into her ear. The reminder that we'll only ever be friends weighs me down like a boulder on my chest. I swallow my envy, padding into camp with my three pieces of prey. A squirrel, a blackbird, and a mouse.

"Nice catch!" The call comes from Bramblepaw's best friend, Lilypelt. I grin foolishly until I remember that Bramblepaw is right behind me with a catch of her own. My fur hot, I drop the prey on the pile, feeling like a mousebrain.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighLedge!"

Blossomstar's voice rings through the stone hollow, and I rush to the large rock, as she scampers up to the lowest ledge. I can hear Bramblepaw's footsteps as she dashes after me. "Cats of ThunderClan! Today two more of our apprentices have proven that they are ready to become warriors!"

Cheers echoed off the stone walls of the hollow, and Rosewing's eyes flash proudly. I lift my chin, gazing up at my mother, and leader. "Bramblepaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the very cost of your life?"

"I do!" Bramblepaw exclaims.

"I do." I mew, calmly, but clearly.

"In that case, we shall continue. Bramblepaw. StarClan honors your bravery and enthusiasm and we welcome you as a true warrior of ThunderClan. You shall be known forever more as Bramblelight!"

"Bramblelight, Bramblelight!" I start the chant, my voice full of pride.

"Ivypaw," Blossomstar mewed as the chanting ceased. "StarClan honors your courage and dedication to the warrior code, and we welcome you as a true warrior of ThunderClan. You shall be known forever more as Ivystep!"

I stand tall, a small smile showing on my face. This time, Bramblelight leads the call. "Ivystep! Ivystep!"

I feel ready to burst with excitement until I see everyone crowding around Bramblelight, wanting to touch her soft fur. I sigh, feeling defeated, but Rosewing lifts my chin up with a paw until I'm staring into her eyes.

"Never give up."

* * *

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" I call proudly, as my sister clambers onto the HighLedge. So like our mother.

"Thank you, thank you all!" She mews clearly, her eyes bright. She pauses, glancing up at the moon. "It's time to name my deputy." She announces. The Clan holds their breath as she scans through them, her eyes resting on Hawkthorn. I stare at the ground, silent like the rest.

"Ivystep!"

My head jolts up. The Clan gasps, and breaks out into whispers. Bramblestar is staring at me warmly. "You are my sister, and you have always encouraged me to follow my heart." She stops to take a deep breath. "And that's what I am doing now. Do you accept my offer?"

I stand up, my legs trembling. "I do."

She leaps down from the ledge, and rubs her cheek against mine.

"You always deserved so much more than what you got..." She whispers, and I can feel tears pricking my eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Invasion!"

I jerk my head up at the cry, cut short by a screech. I leap to my paws, along with every warrior in the den. I race outside, gasping at the sight of WindClan swarming through the entrance. I lose all consciousness of who is who, slashing at every dark shape I meet.

My claws connect with fur and skin as I lash out at a tan tabby tom. He lets out an angry screech and leaps at me. I barely have time to duck as he flies over my head. I spin around, nipping at his legs and clawing his back. Blood drips from his fur and he screams, dashing out of sight.

Time seems to stand still as I spot my sister, thrashing in the jaws of the WindClan deputy. "Ivystep!" She shrieks, clawing at the air. I run as fast as my legs can carry me, and knock into Hareclaw's side. But he doesn't let go of her throat. No matter how hard I try to get her loose, clawing and biting at his legs and throat, she seems to be dying, over and over.

"No!" I screech, clamping my jaws around Hareclaw's throat. He lets go, gasping, and coughing up blood, but I am too late. Bramblestar lies on the ground, blood pooling around her.

"Ivystep..." She whispers.

"Don't talk," I cry, pressing leaves to her neck to stanch the bleeding. She shakes her head, and they fall off.

"It's no use," She chokes, her amber eyes dimming. "My time has come. But Ivystep... I couldn't have asked for a better sister..."

"No... No, Bramblestar, you're going to make it..."

She lifts a paw, and wipes the tears from my eyes. Then her eyes glaze over, and her paw drops.

"No... No! Bramblestar!" I sob, pressing my face into her fur. "Bramblestar!"

* * *

I carry my sister's body to the clearing surrounded by roses, that she spent so much time in. As we lower her into the ground, I rip a red rose from its stem, dropping it onto her chest. I scoop up a pile of dirt with my paw, but before I drop it onto her well-groomed tortoiseshell pelt, I stop.

"I love you, my sister." I whisper, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"I love you too, Ivy_star_." I can feel her pelt pressing against mine. I can see her amber eyes flashing with pride. I drop the first pawful of dirt onto her corpse, and close my eyes.

_"You always deserved so much more then what you got."_


	3. Challenge: Drabble

_It's been two moons since the death of Bramblestar. In that time, Rosewing died of her wounds, and Hollowstripe became my deputy. Right now, I can't handle being a leader... At first, I tried to be friendly... But my grief has become too much. I can't talk properly, or even move anymore. Mapleclaw is keeping me in her den. I can't take it anymore! I should be helping my Clan... I just hope that Hollowstripe is taking care of himself. Bramblestar, if you're watching over me, please, take care of our Clan! I miss you..._


	4. Challenge: Musical Inspiration

_(You got me caught in all this mess,_

_I guess we can blame it on the rain)_

Ivypaw glanced at Hawkpaw, her heart glowing and warm. He opened his mouth to speak, and she took in every word that he said like sunshine soaking her pelt. "Ivypaw, I need your help." His blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and Ivypaw realized she was staring.

"What with?"

"Well, there's this girl I really like, but I don't know how to tell her... What do I do?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell Bramblepaw. Follow your heart." She smiled softly, gazing at his beautiful tabby fur.

_(My pain is knowing I can't have you,_

_I can't have you...)_

Ivypaw sobbed as she stared at her reflection in the rippling water of the lake. _You mousebrain! You should have known that he liked Bramblepaw, not you! _Her claws dug into the sand on the shore, as she fought the black tendrils of jealousy that had wrapped themselves around her heart_. _

_ (Tell me, does she look at you the way I do?_

_ Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?)_

The next day she saw Bramblepaw, talking to Hawkpaw. She felt bad for eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it. The grey apprentice strained her ears, trying to hear what the two were saying.

"... I'm sorry, Hawkpaw... I wish I could feel that way about you... But I can't..."

"Please, can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can!"

_(Tell me,_

_Am I crazy, or,_

_Is this more_

_Than a crush?)_

Hawkpaw padded over to her later, his head hanging. "I did what you said... I guess she just doesn't like me..."

"I'm sorry, Hawkpaw..." Ivypaw whispered, and she meant it. She knew what it felt like to be rejected. Even though Hawkpaw never said so, she knew that he had never loved her.

_(I catch my breath,_

_The one you took_

_The moment you entered the room,_

_My heart, _

_It breaks,_

_At the thought_

_Of her holding you...)_

Ivypaw shook with tears, her emotions pouring out of her as she cried into Rosewing's shoulder. It turned out that Bramblepaw did have feelings for Hawkpaw- she had told Ivypaw just earlier. But apparently, she wanted to wait until they were warriors to get into a relationship.

_(Does she look at you the way I do?_

_Try to understand the words you say and the way you move,_

_Does she get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?)_

Ivypaw panted heavily, her paws skidding across the sandy floor of the training hollow. She shook out her sweat-slicked fur, leaping at Hawkthorn with her paws outstretched. She crashed into his side and bowled the newly-made warrior over, planting a paw on his chest.

"Got you that time," She chuckled.

He pushed up, thinking that she'd lost concentration, but her muscles were tensed, and ready. She shoved him back down, giggling.

"Nope."

"Great StarClan, what will it take to catch you off guard?" He laughed.

Ivypaw's chest fluttered, and she had to remind herself that he was already taken. _We're just friends._

* * *

**_Song: Blame It On the Rain - He is We_**


End file.
